


Great Big Storm

by edgarallenhoe



Series: The Life and Times of Iron Maiden [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Longer Secret Relationship, Pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallenhoe/pseuds/edgarallenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Rosen has a secret: she's dating Pietro Maximoff. Fraternization was strictly prohibited by their superiors, but that hasn't stopped the two of them from sneaking off every chance they get. Quinn has to go to great lengths to convince Pietro to tell the rest of the team, but their reveal isn't exactly how they'd intended it to be. Will this blow up in their faces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Big Storm

“You know, we do have to tell the rest of the team at some point.”

“It does not have to be today, though, right?”

“Well, no, but-”

Quinn Rosen had been trying to convince her stubborn boyfriend to finally admit that they were breaking a rule when he kissed her, interrupting her mid-sentence. She took his face in her hands and felt the stubble along his jaw. No one was in the tower at this time, as they were all on some mission or another. Tony was being Tony somewhere; she was sure there was a business deal or a corporation to build somewhere. Natasha, Clint, Vision, and Wanda were overseas doing work for Nick Fury. Steve was on some sort of top-secret mission with Sam Wilson. Thor was probably on Asgard. The only one that was still in the tower besides the two of them was Bruce, but he was up to something in the lab and couldn’t be bothered to check on the younger members of the team. This meant that the two could keep “fraternizing” in any room they wanted.

Quinn pulled away and spoke, “We should probably do something productive today, shouldn’t we?” Pietro just groaned at her.

“You are ruining perfectly good moments, dragă*,” Pietro sighed and flopped backwards into a pillow. “Fine, you win. We will do something.”

“We can have fun later,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him and untangled herself from him. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and got up off the couch.

“So, what would you like to do?” Pietro asked in his thick accent. She thought for a moment.

“How about we go shopping? The people who clean this place must be tired of having to restock the fridge constantly, thanks to some people with insanely fast metabolisms,” she grinned as he wrinkled his nose.

“I cannot help myself, you know this. I must eat three helpings at every meal to stay in peak physical condition,” he argued as he stood. She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, just go put your shoes on.” He was gone and back before she had even finished that sentence, sitting on the couch tying his laces. He had even put her favorite jacket of his on: it was black with white chevrons up the sleeves.

“That is super unfair. I should get some steel-toed boots, that way I could get mine just as fast.” He grinned and zoomed out of the room again, this time returning with a pair of her shoes. “Thanks Speedy Gonzalez.”

“I do not understand this reference, but I am glad you are happy now,” he said as he kissed her nose. She couldn’t hide her blush as he pulled away.

“Let’s just go,” she huffed as he laughed at the redness in her cheeks. They got in the elevator and he was still chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” she demanded.

“You are just so cute, I cannot believe you blush at such simple things. It is one of the many things I adore about you.” He smiled broadly and took her hand in his own. Her blush wouldn’t go away, her cheeks felt extremely hot.

“What if someone gets in and sees, Pietro? Weren’t you the one worried about people finding out?” she teased him back a bit.

“You are right, of course. I think, though, that I would much rather just show you off. I am your’s as you are mine, dragă.” All right, her cheeks were probably going to be permanently red. She couldn’t think of anything to say that wouldn’t be super sappy or just lame, so she settled for squeezing his hand a bit tighter. She saw his smirk out of the corner of her eye. They rode the rest of the way down in a comfortable silence.

They wandered the surrounding streets for the next hour, not finding any sort of grocery store. Pietro drug her down street after street, now determined to find somewhere to buy food. She complied and accepted that he would not walk any slower; she figured even this pace was torture for the quick-footed man. Finally, they stumbled upon a little corner-store grocer. They were in there for a good hour, and came out loaded with bags full of snacks and ingredients to make some recipes that they had decided on.

“Ugh, now we get to carry this back. And it’s getting dark,” Quinn couldn’t help but complain, arms weighed down with bags full of food. She shivered a bit as the air had turned colder while they were inside. Pietro noticed and set his bags down. He unzipped his jacket and held it out to her. She set her own down and took it gladly.

“Thanks,” she said warmly as she zipped herself into it.

“It is no trouble,” he murmured, eyeing her in his coat. She didn’t even notice him staring at her intently as she picked up the grocery bags. He shook himself out of his reverie and grabbed his own bags. They set off, and it only took them twenty minutes to find the tower again. When they reached their floor, they wasted no time putting the food away. Pietro’s super speed made everything a million times faster, and they were done in about five minutes.

“Thank goodness, I’m starving,” Quinn groaned as she rubbed her gurgling stomach. She grabbed one of the boxes of noodles they had just bought and turned on the stove. She was reading a recipe on the side of the box and playing with the zipper on Pietro’s coat, and didn’t notice the silver-haired man staring at her once again. She looked up this time, though, as he had been oddly quiet.

“What’s wrong?” She set the box down and walked toward him. It took him a second to respond.

“Nothing is wrong, Quinn. I just… I love seeing you in my jacket. It suits you.” He had a heated look in his eyes, and Quinn had a difficult time looking at him directly. She swallowed hard. It took him less than a millisecond to close the distance between them and press his lips against her’s. This was far more intense than any of their other kisses had ever been; they had all been delicate and feather-light. This was hot and passionate. There were open mouths and hands in hair and, oh God, his tongue gliding over her lips. She didn’t know when she ended up pressed against the counter, but here she was with one of his hands gripping it for dear life and the other gently rubbing her side, occasionally sliding under her shirt. Her hands were tangled in his silver locks, and when she tugged on them he would moan. This was blissful; she didn’t want it to end.

A small cough from the other side of the room suddenly made them freeze. They quickly pulled away from each other and looked to the doorway to see almost the entire rest of the team. Clint, Natasha, Wanda (to their horror), Tony, and Bruce were all standing there watching them basically dry hump each other in the kitchen. Quinn turned bright red almost immediately, and tugged on the hem of Pietro’s jacket. Pietro looked a bit queasy next to her.

“So, when were you two gonna tell us about this?” Clint asked, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Uh, well, hopefully never. Seems impossible now. Would you believe me if I said he was just helping me with some new stretches?” Quinn babbled.

“Honey, it looked like you two were gonna be doing a little different kind of stretching soon,” Natasha smirked. Quinn groaned and buried her face in her hands. Pietro looked as though he had frozen.

“Are we… Are we in serious trouble? Like, are we gonna get kicked out? Because I take full responsibility. I pressured him into this, don’t blame him. I’m just a horny teenager, what can you do?” She tried to smile but just ended up looking a bit terrified. This seemed to snap Pietro out of his trance, though.

“No! You cannot take the blame for this. If one of us must go, let it be me. I am much hornier than she is. That sounded far worse than I anticipated,” he snapped. A few of the others stifled laughter at Pietro’s declaration.

“Aww, the lovebirds are defending each other. That’s sweet. Can we stop torturing them now? I’m starving,” Tony said moving further into the kitchen.

“Wait, so we’re not in trouble?” Quinn asked slowly. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Of course not, we just wish you had told us. The only person you can’t tell is Fury, but he’ll figure out sooner or later. Did you not know about Bruce and I, then?” she queried, grabbing the scientist in question’s hand. Quinn and Pietro just shook their heads. “Best kept secret in the tower, I guess.”

Wanda was the only one who was truly angry with the both of them. As the rest of the team piled in to make dinner, she remained near the doorway, glaring at Quinn and Pietro. Quinn wandered over.

“Are you upset with us Wanda?” She barely got the question out before the brunette was at her throat.

“Of course I am angry! My brother and my good friend are seeing each other behind my back? How could I not see this? I wish you would have told me sooner! I would have kept your secret, is that what you were worried for?” Wanda exploded. Quinn took a step back and held out her hands pleadingly.

“Please Wanda, you were the first person we would have told. I just thought we would get in trouble.” This seemed to calm the witch’s nerves a bit, and her shoulders drooped.

“You are my friend, I would not let you come to harm.” Quinn smiled and pulled Wanda in for a hug. As soon as they released each other, she rounded on her brother, shouting at him in their native tongue. Quinn spun around and headed back toward the rest of the group, letting them sort out their problems.

When everyone had gotten their fill of pasta, they trailed out into the living room area. Pietro and Quinn were the only two who remained behind.

“Well, that was relatively painless. Other than your sister slapping you, of course.” She grinned as he rubbed his cheek.

“She is so abusive to me. You know, a kiss would make me feel better.” She smiled and turned a bit pink, waltzing over to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I adore you, you know that right?” Pietro nodded at the curly-haired girls words and wrapped her in his arms.

“I think I will let you keep the jacket,” he said. She rested her head under his chin.

“Good, because I wasn’t gonna give it back.” He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“Te iubesc dragă mea*.”

“What does that mean? You know I only speak English, right?” She pulled her head away and looked up at him curiously. He blanched and looked away.

“It is a secret.” She made a face at that.

“Fine, I’ll let you have that. But it comes with a price.”

“What is that?” He smiled his crooked smile as she looked up at him coquettishly.

“Kiss me.”

“Gladly.”

*dragă - dear  
*Te iubesc dragă mea - I love you my dear

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Romanian, which is what I've been using for the twins' language. I'm not super sure how to use it, so I hope I've been doing okay so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
